TID & TMI truth or dare
by IluvMagnus101
Summary: Disclaimer all rights go to cassandra clare unless it's an OC and the story plot Wessa Clace Sizzy Gecily Sideon Cenry


Tessa gray was sitting on her bed reading a tale of two cities when she heard her phone ringing, with a quick swipe she answered it to hear her best friend Isabelle lightwood saying "Tessa put down the book and pack a bag your staying at my house with the gang tonight no questions asked, oh and your aunt already knows so be out the front in 10 minutes or i'm coming in to pack your bag for you" Tessa gasped "you wouldn't dare!" "try me" came the reply she sighed there really was no point in fighting with isabelle sometimes "Okay isabelle i'll be down in five to ten minutes" "kay see you soon tessa" "see you soon issy" she hung up and sighed and went over to her closet grabbed her pajama pants and a tank top and a sparkly blue strapless top then a black pencil skirt with her black sparkly high heels grimacing knowing that Magnus and Isabelle are going to be proud and then just some black skinny jeans grey boots a light blue jumper with a white scarf. Tessa heard a car horn beeping so she quickly got her make up kit and her toiletries and then ran outside locking the door on her way out.

Tessa jumped in the car only to be given a hug by a glitter filled spiky haired Magnus, Smirked at by a dark haired blue eyed Will, Smiled politely by a silver haired and Jem. Tessa asked isabelle as she sat next to will in the back "is everyone at your house?" "yep, oh did you bring an outfit to go out?" "yes" Tessa replied she started blushing when she noticed Will staring at her "you have something on your face" he said smirking he then moved his thumb over her cheek, only to have the moment ruined by Isabelle saying "MAGNUS LOOK I TOLD YOU THEY'RE DATING" Magnus immediately started throwing glitter in the air singing "love is in the air" will said smirking" we're not dating is how many times do we have to tell you" "wait you think we're dating" Tessa said but Isabelle was interrupted by will saying to her and abruptly climbing over Tessa to get out of the car, Tessa sighed and followed him walking around the back only to find Jem holding her bags "thanks Jem" Tessa said "no worries" Jem replied

TIME SKIP!

Tessa walked into the institute and saw four things at once Max jumping up and down with a comic book in his hand and a telephone in the other Clary and Jace making out on the couch and Cecily and Gabriel jumping apart flushing furiously and Sophie and Gideon eating cookies at the dining table "WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE OR GO OUT TO THE CLUB!" Isabelle boomed as she walked in next to jem who went to the room next to Isabelle's room Jace and Clary jumped off the couch with Jace smiling and Clary blushing as if there was no tomorrow gabriel and sophie accidentally flipped the cookies off the table in fright simon and alec ran into the room looking confused then they all saw isabelle standing there with her hands cupped over her mouth all relaxed Isabelle said again "who wants to go out or stay and play truth or dare?" everyone started talking at once "OKAY EVERYONE SHUT UP WE'LL VOTE!" Isabelle shouted "all in favor of going out clubbing raise your hand" no one did except for max (whose vote didn't count cause he's nine) "all in favor of playing truth or dare raise your hand" everyone raised their hands "okay lets go sit in a circle in the library" "and max go stay at your friends house" she added "yes!" max said running off

Once everyone was seated on cushions in a circle Isabelle said "okay usual rules don't answer or do something remove a piece of your clothing so who's going first?" Jace immediately said "I will" "well let's begin" "so Jem truth or dare?" "truth please" "is it true you used like Tessa?"

Tessa and Jem both started flushing at the same time "yes in 3rd grade"

"awww" Isabelle said "Will truth or dare?" "why would you even ask me that you out of all bloody peo-" "Will just answer simply" "fine dare then" "hmm" Jem started smiling evilly "I dare you to go to the pond in hyde park and kiss a duck" Will started rapidly swearing in welsh next to him Cecily was laughing like mad, after everyone managed to calm Will down he took off his shoes and then said "truth or dare sophie?"

"dare" "I dare you to have a drinking contest with Clary" "wait when did I get involved in other peoples dares?" "fine i dare you to kiss Gabriel" the usually shy Sophie leaned over and pressed her lips to Gabriel's" after she pulled away everyone started cheering "okay okay truth or dare Jace?" "dare me!" "i dare you to kiss simon" without hesitation Jace took off his socks everyone started laughing again when simon said "come on handsome don't you want some of this" he said while gesturing to his body jace said smirking "no i'm good but i'm pretty sure if i tap that Isabelle would get jealous and i'm to tired from blocking my ears with the sounds that have been coming from your ro-" "Jace shut the hell up" Isabelle said her eyes flashing "okay okay you guys let's get back to playing please" Tessa said quickly

Jace said "truth or dare Tessa?" "truth" "when did you have your first kiss?"

"don't say anything Tess please" Will begged "i have to i'm sorry" "um well Will and I were 14 and we thought it would be fun to do some firsts but like no sex thing's so we kissed and then my Dad walked in…" everyone burst out laughing knowing what Tessa's dad could be like sometimes

"i have to go to the loo quickly" Jace said "okay but hurry up truth or dare Isabelle" Tessa asked "dare?" Isabelle "hmm i dare you to change clothes with Jace" "ewww bu-" "no buts"

"fine Magnus change our clothes" Magnus waved his hand and with a flash

Isabelle was wearing Jace's black leather jacket with his black jeans and boots

"AHHH!" they all heard Jace scream which made them bust out laughing then they heard running then Jace ran into the room with a green minidress black 7 inch heels and the look on his face was priceless Clary quickly grabbed her phone to snap some shots of his face while everyone was laughing so hard they were crying Will said to Isabelle mock being horrified "Isabelle where in the world are your 7 inches?" "all right truth or dare Gabriel?"

"truth will" "is it true that your dating Cecy?" Gabriel "umm yes" "okay thats fine and everything BUT remember if you EVER break her heart i will make you regret the day you ever heard the name Cecily Herondale got it?" seeing Will's expression nodded fast and quickly "yes sir" "i mean ma'm Gabriel said quickly

"truth or dare simon?" "truth…" "whose the hottest?" "Izzy!" "aww thank you" isabelle said quickly kissing simon on the cheek "hey!" clary said which Jace said quickly "I'd kill him if he said you… okay cecily?" "Will truth or dare?"

"DARE!" "Magnus remember what we spoke about before we came here?"

"yes" Magnus flicked his fingers and a duck appeared "kiss the duck" cecily said

"WHAT?!" "you heard me Herondale .DUCK" "And i thought my brother was mean" Clary muttered as Will wasted no time taking off his shirt.

"truth or dare everyone?" Will asked "dare" everyone said "I dare us to go to the club get drunk and see what happens the next morning" "WHOOP WHOOP!" Tessa and Cecily. They all went go get changed then headed off to the club


End file.
